


А у тебя не убывает день

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Fandom Kombat - Fandom, Fandom Kombat 2019 - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Robot/Human Relationships, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: История любви двух одинаковых девушек.





	А у тебя не убывает день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thy Eternal Summer Shall Not Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606630) by [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks). 

> 1\. цитаты из 18 сонета Шекспира приведены в переводе Маршака  
2\. AT & T - американский транснациональный телекоммуникационный конгломерат, один из крупнейших в мире

Вы не смогли бы отличить нас по внешности. Мы были не просто идентичными монозиготными близнецами — мы были, клянусь чем угодно, воистину идентичны. То, что мы делали одинаковые прически и предпочитали одежду одного стиля, определенно не помогало. Соседские детишки шутили, что даже поры на носу у нас расположены одинаково.

Чтобы узнать, чем мы отличаемся, вам пришлось было бы поговорить с нами... и не просто поболтать ни о чем. Нужно было действительно разговаривать с нами. Сделав это, вы бы обнаружили, что только одна из нас способна — о, позвольте привести случайный пример — прочесть двоичный код без справочного руководства.

Подскажу: эта «одна» — не я.

Честно говоря, я всегда предпочитала поэзию программированию, не по тем причинам, о которых вы подумали. Я до сих пор могу прочесть наизусть все 154 сонета Шекспира. Мой самый любимый — номер 18: «Сравню ли с летним днем твои черты?»

Тихиро всегда говорила, что подобная декламация не по ней. Она смеялась и говорила, что ей не интересно этому учиться.

***

Меня зовут Сэн. Мою сестру-близнеца — Тихиро. Мама назвала нас в честь героини своего любимого фильма Миядзаки «Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi» (или " Унесенные призраками«, если вы смотрели версию Диснея).

Да, наша мама задрот. Собирательница карт. Ненормальная. Почему вы спрашиваете?

А еще она лауреат Нобелевской премии. Она начала свою карьеру в AT & T, в отделе программирования ИИ и машинного обучения «Белл Лабз», но после нашего рождения ушла с работы и стала независимым подрядчиком, специализирующимся на протоколе обеспечения качества в соответствии с разделом 143 Закона о синтетическом веке от 2099 года. Это позволило ей более гибко распределять время — время, которое она использовала, чтобы поднять нас до самых вершин своих немалых способностей. Мы были на домашнем обучении, разумеется... что тут еще сказать?

***

Впервые я уехала из дома в колледж. Я планировала специализироваться на литературном творчестве.

Тихиро со мной не поехала. Она решила остаться с мамой и помочь с бизнесом. Полагаю, ей когда-нибудь придется принять его на себя. Я не возражала. Меня интересовали вечера поэзии, а не вечера кодирования.

Я не догадывалась о том, как сильно буду скучать по Тихиро, и, боже мой, я ужасно по ней скучала. Забудьте о разлуке. Я переживала разлуку с разлукой, и мне было так больно, что казалось, будто я умираю. Мы говорили часами каждый день и постоянно переписывались, обо всем и ни о чем конкретном. Этого все равно не хватало.

Когда я вернулась домой на рождественские каникулы, это было все равно что смотреться в зеркало. На лице Тихиро я увидела то же самое изможденное, напряженное, отчаянное выражение — в чувствах мы тоже были абсолютно идентичны.

Мы занялись любовью в ту же ночь. На моей кровати, не на ее. Не знаю почему. Ей пришлось приглушать крики моей подушкой, когда я упала на нее, запустив пальцы в мягкие упругие волосы на лобке, посасывая и вылизывая ее клитор. Я раньше не целовала женщин, но точно знала, что больше всего понравится Тихиро, потому что то же самое больше всего нравилось мне. Мы были идентичны, в конце концов.

***

Мама трагически скончалась пять лет спустя, и, как я и ожидала, Тихиро возглавила семейный бизнес. Она была чертовски хороша в этом. Настолько хороша, что поддержала мою гораздо более скромную карьеру в поэзии.

Я хотела бы верить, что отплатила ей — регулярно и в изобилии — между простынями.

Именно между простынями — точнее между ее бедер — я впервые заметила седые волосы. Это было ... странно. Мои оставались однородно блестящими и темными. Почему мы больше не идентичны?

«А у тебя не убывает день, не увядает солнечное лето, и смертная тебя не скроет тень — ты будешь вечно жить в строках поэта», — прошептала Тихиро, прежде чем я успела сформулировать вопрос.

Я удивленно моргнула. Тихиро никогда не запоминала стихов! Даже мой самый любимый шекспировский сонет!

И я поняла. Я осознала правду. Она стареет, а я нет. Я и только я, никогда не состарюсь.

— Когда? — спросила я.

Тихиро не смотрела мне в глаза:

— За полгода до того, как мы отправили тебя в колледж. Ты должна была стать доказательством концепции — андроид, абсолютно неотличимый от конкретного человека. Мать работала над тобой годами.

— Успешно?

— Как видишь.

— А мои детские воспоминания...?

— Сфабрикованы. Я всегда отстойно кодировала. Но мама знала, что больна, и хотела быть уверенной, что за мной есть кому присмотреть.

— А... — я запнулась; это был самый сложный вопрос, который мне когда-либо приходилось задавать. — А мы ?

На лице Тихиро появилась выражение решимости. Я видела такое в зеркале. Потому, прежде чем она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, я поняла, что так или иначе, все будет в порядке.


End file.
